AgnathaAutocrat
} |name = Aipalo Zontae |symbol = |symbol2 = |complex = Normal= |-|Dream= |-|God Tier= |-|Other ▼= - Flarp= - 6 Sweeps= - Eidolon= }} |caption = ACTUALLY, AN O฿NOXIOUS CONGA LIN€ OF LOW฿LOOD T€ARS IS A PR€TTY FUCKING ACCURAT€ D€SCRIPTOR. |screenname = |title = Prince of Life |age = 7 Sweeps |modus = Paypal |style = Replaces "B" with "฿" and "E" with "€". Uses phoned-in slang. |zodiac = Piscis Austrinus |planet = Land of Moors and Tombs |music = Lies with the Sea ♫ Thresh and Blood ♫ |specibus = Sicklekind }} Aipalo Zontae, also known by his Trollian handle, agnathaAutocrat, is one of the trolls in Deadgoat. His handle is comprised of agnatha, a family of northern lampreys, and Autocrat, relating to his status as an autocrat. His associated symbol is Piscis Austrinus, and he types in a style very similar to Her Imperious Condescension. Aipalo is also referred to as The Golden Eidolon in an alternate timeline. Be the Ineffectual Villain Slam Poet Oh sweet golden ghosts, who's this gaudy goon? Your name is Aipalo Zontae, First-Class Junior Threshecutioner, secondary Tab production monitor, and heir to the rank of First Flaysquad General. According to you, this makes you a pretty BIG DEAL. Realistically, it just makes you another link in the long chain of command that leads all the way to Her Imperious Condescension. Everybody knows it, but they don't know you know it. Through your eyes, it'd be better to be a PAWN TO ROYALTY than a KING TO LOWBLOODS. Your hobbies tend to keep you occupied. You're an amateur SLAM POET, RAPPER, and a habitual player of QUASI-AQUATIC NETSPHERE. You idolize TROLL KANYE, HER IMPERIOUS CONDESCENSION, and your own ancestor, PACKLORD GOLDTUSK. They're the only other trolls on Alternia who understands that PURE GREATNESS is a burden. You loathe most games, save for FLARPING, and have refused playing SGRUB on several occasions. Video games are for nerds, and you're definitely not a nerd. You FLARP as the majestic HIGH THRESHECUTIONER SWAGGIUS GOLDTUSK, elite commander, heartless marauder, nook magnet, and leader of TEAM PAINBULGE. The name GOLDTUSK was taken from your ancestor, and SWAGGIUS was your own creative vision. Your Flarp group, TEAM PAINBULGE, is composed of your fraternity of JUNIOR THRESHECUTIONERS. They're your only real friends, and definitely not USING YOU FOR CLOUT. You consider Flarping together a necessary way to exercise your teamwork while also BEATING UP DORKS who are just PRAYING FOR A FLAYING. Your recent position as FIRST FLAYSQUAD JUNIOR GENERAL (a title that, in reality, means almost nothing) has kept you very occupied. With the recent planetary expansion of THE ALTERNIAN EMPIRE, you've found yourself busy plotting battle strategies and military tactics. On this note, you have an interest in the TIME-HONORED ART OF ALTERNIAN WARFARE, and have grown up on stories from LAMPREYDAD about the magnificent destruction of some IDIOTIC LOWBLOOD REBELLION. Needless to say, you're a HEMOLOYALIST. Your personality, though, could use some work. You don't really understand other trolls, and to say you're just an asshole would be like saying the sun is just a star. Your blatant hemoloyality, gross manipulation of others, emotional exploitation, and being an overall BULGESTORM has left you with very few friends, and no notable quadrants. You think that this is because you're a VISIONARY RAP GOD WHO'S JUST MISUNDERSTOOD, but in reality, it's because you're a MASSIVE JERK OF EPIC PROPORTIONS. Your trolltag is agnathaAutocrat and you tend to speak in a way THAT YOU THINK IS DOP€, ฿UT G€TS TH€ POINT ACROSS. Relationships For a troll whose power is built on social conduct and regulations, Aipalo lacks many basic social skills. He's been shown to be pushy, emotionally manipulative, and exploitative. Despite this, some trolls have found ways to win a very loose respect from him, or at least pacify him enough so that he's slightly less abrasive to them. Self Though often played for laughs, it is very likely that Aipalo is involved in levels upon levels of his own Freudian self-facilitated auspisticial relationship. # The auspistice is his present self, facilitating the relationship between his past self and his most dominant future self, the Eidolon. These two competing desires of live-and-let-live good vs. authoritarian "good" would likely render him mentally paralyzed if not for his present self's megalomania and excessive discipline. # The auspistice is his ego, facilitating the relationship between his id and super-ego. Lusus/Kernelsprite Aipalo's Lusus is a massive lamprey eel that circles his steel hive off the coast of an undisclosed Alternian continent. Lampreydad is killed during a training session between him and Aipalo, which caused a piece of the factory to be destroyed. This compromised the integrity of the factory, and caused lampreydad to be crushed by the ceiling. He is later prototyped by Aipalo during his session of Sgrub, which he begrudgingly joined. Trivia *''Aipalo'' derives from the name of the Inuit sea God associated with destruction, Aipaloovik. *''Zontae ''is derivative of the family Petromyzontidae, which houses northern lampreys. *Aipalo's right-handed sickle, The Traculator, is based on the color palette of Tab X-Tra, a varient of Tab. *Aipalo is ambidextrous. This is seen when he wields the Traculator with his right hand, and later in his left hand during Sgrub. *Aipalo's alias, Tuff Genius, is a double reference. **This is a reference to Kelp's favorite band, The Unicorns, and their single "Tuff Ghost." **This is also a reference to Childish Gambino, one of several people referenced when developing Aipalo's personality. Tuff Genius is the name received when putting "Aipalo Zontae" into the Wu-Tang name generator, in the same way that Childish Gambino is received when putting "Donald Glover" into the Wu-Tang name generator. steppinonthebeach.png|Aipalo: Uncaptchalogue dope sickles. Ogrefight.png|ALL A฿OARD TH€ FUCKIN FLAY SL€IGH. Category:Violet Blood Category:Troll Category:AgnathaAutocrat Category:Male Category:Deadgoat